


Not How I Was Programmed

by Coric



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric
Summary: A little scenario I thought of if Kix wasn't originally a medic and earned his way up to the title. One relief mission goes wrong where the medic on duty is injured himself and not able to help himself. Kix steps in and helps for him. Based off a movie that I watched in military topics class, but not 100% copy off the movie. Archive warning just in case. Not based off of "A Medic's Work is Never Done" but I won't stop you if you think it goes with it.





	Not How I Was Programmed

### Kix’s P.O.V   
The Captain sent a small group of 6 to a backwater outer rim planet for a small relief mission. The Sergeant of the relief is some medic, a pilot and 4 foot soldiers including myself.  
“Entering the atmosphere now, ETA for landing, 20 minutes.” the pilot called out through the loud background noise.  
“Gear up men, we don’t know who these people are and who they are aligned with, maybe neutral party.” the sergeant called out, earning nods around the cabin.  
When the 15 minutes for ETA stuck there was a loud heavy artillery going off and the transport shook violently.   
“We’ve been hit!” exclaimed the pilot “Prepare for a hard crash landing.”  
We were declining, declining fast. Once crashed, there was a lot of screaming from pain, including me probably, can’t feel anything.   
The medic came rushing over pulling me out of the crashed ship. Once to safety with the others around he started looking over me for any serious injury. Wrapping my chest, head and splinting my hand he moved onto the next person without a word. After he helped the last one he had us move on before the fire reached the engine.   
“There’s only 4 of us left, I can’t reach anyone through the comms. If we could reach that mountain top we can try and raise comms again. It’ll be a trek but it’s something we have to do.”  
“We’re right being you Sarge.” someone said  
“Call me Coric. Let’s go.” then the trek began, and stopped when the suns fell claiming darkness.  
“I’ll have first watch, stay hidden just in case the locals follow our path.” everyone nodded and climbed under a tree for coverage. Several hours pass and there came 5 sets of feet passing by. I silently look to my left and right to see everyone was still under the trees. 5 sets, that’s 4 too many, Coric was nowhere in sight. The others took notice aswell and put up a hand signal to stay quiet.  
“Come out Republic droids we know you’re around here somewhere.” they say walking past my position. They disappear out of sight and we wait until they were far enough away to escape but couldn’t hear our escape either. We waited another 15 minutes before we abandoned the tree coverage and made our way out to try and find Coric.  
We walked on for what felt like hours “Guys over here, glad you made it out okay.” Coric said from some bushes and we ran over. “They seem to be a rebellion group against the war.”  
“Seem to be separatists to me.” someone stated and Coric shook his head  
“They aren’t that advanced to be separatists. Either way they are the enemy, we need to get a transmission out to the Republic.” We started our trek once more avoiding any resistance.   
Another couple hours pass and there was a clearing with a lake of clear water. Everyone ran over to it and started drinking handfuls of the water and filling up their canisters.  
A blaster discharge rang out through the clearing and someone fell to the ground with a bullet hole through his head.  
Coric raised his gun and shot in the direction of the shot. “We’re too exposed, get out of here, I’ll be right behind you.” The two of us turn and run back into the dense trees and undergrowth. Another shot rang out and Coric came running behind us holding onto his side tightly.   
We keep running until we reach a cliff and a steep decline beneath. The people were at our heels getting closer, 20 feet, 15 feet, 10 feet aiming their blasters at us, “Jump, jump now!” Coric exclaimed, we jumped, blaster discharged, falling, tumbling, rocks digging into the exposed parts of the armor, landing on rough ground, Coric landed on a rock and the other ran full speed hitting a tree on his side with a sickening crack. I cringed at the pain he must be feeling.  
I turn to the Sergeant who’s groaning in pain, I crawl over to him, ignoring my own pain. “Go see if Patch is okay.” he gritted out. I nod and crawl over to him. He was the one who was shot, cleanly through the chest. I knew he was dead but I check for a pulse anyway. Nothing.  
“Dead, sir, we’re all that’s left.” I call over softly.  
“Dammit!” he yelled fists hitting the ground, “Help me up, we need to find cover and fast before they come back and kill us off.” I nod and limp over to him helping him up, I put one of his arms around my shoulder and we started the trek for shelter. It became dark before we found the cave, and made sure to see if it was inhabited before making camp.  
Once set up Coric practically fell to the ground hissing in pain. “Hey kid, ever performed medical operations before?”   
“No sir.” I said looking at the ground  
“Well,consider this your first kid.”  
“Sir?”  
“Get over here,” he said with gritted teeth as if it were hard for him to even speak with his eyes screwed shut. I immediately obey and crawl over to him. “This isn’t the worst of places, but could be better, grab my medkit and grab a hypo and painkiller.”  
“What?” I ask as I open the backpack to see a lot of supplies.  
“The blue and gray labelled needles kid.” he said writing something on his forehead with what seemed to be his own blood. I garb the two needles and I look at him as if asking for the next step. He exposed his neck and gestured to it; I am quick to administer the two syringes and set the aside afterward. Looking closer at his forehead he wrote ‘H’ and ‘PK’ or as clearly as one could in his state.   
“The bullet exited on impact which is lucky for the both of us. Grab the antiseptic, the small light gray pouch, apply it around the wound but not directly on it.” Coric stated as he took off his chest plates and cut a hole where his side wound was. He slightly hissed as I started dabbing the thin rag around the abused skin. “Now keep putting pressure on the wound until the bleeding-” Coric stops mid sentence I look up and he’s passed out with a slow but strong pulse.  
“Great.” I mumbled, applying pressure to the wound. About 20 minutes later the bleeding has slowed down. I look in his backpack to find something to wrap him up with. Grabbing some gauze I wrap it around his stomach, chest and a shoulder. “Without knowing what else is wrong with you I can’t help.”   
I yawned and leaned against the rock wall of the cave. A quick nap wouldn’t hurt, right? Would rather be ready for a defense than alert and tired. Who knows when Coric will wake. I closed my eyes and will wake up in a couple hours.  
Several hours later I wake to a rasping kind of breathing coming from Coric he looks very pale and sweating immensely. I check for a fever and his forehead is extremely hot to the touch. I look in his bag to see if there was anything to help treat it. Azithromycin? No. BuSpar? Nope. A lot of painkillers and hypos. Nothing for a fever.   
“Sorry vod.” I said as I ripped off a piece of his bodysuit. I took out my canister and dumped some of the water onto the cloth and placed it gently on his head. “I can’t wait for you to wake up and try and raise comms.” I tore off some flimsi and wrote “Be back later. -Kix” Probably a bad idea to leave him but if I stay it would also be a bad idea to be as exposed as they were. He’d probably also die soon if we don’t get evac soon. Writing down the coordinates I make my way out to the mountain tops.  
Took half a day to reach the top of the mountain thankfully the transmission went through. “CT-6116 to Resolute, I repeat CT-6116 to Resolute.” “CT-6116 we are reading you this is the Resolute.”   
“We got a red-zero, I repeat red-zero. There is only 2 of us out of the 6 that went in. Sending current coordinates now.”  
“Understood, sending message onto closer fleets. Make it out of there alive CT-6116, make it out.” then the message cut out, I let out a slight breath. Finally on the path to safety. I make my way down the cliff and back to the cave. Halfway back to the cave I heard footsteps in the distance. I start running in a different direction than the cave and the other soldiers. The footsteps grew more rapid behind me and I ran faster. Not until I reached a cliffside, dammit! No other way than down, I jump. Landing hard on the ground and I quickly slide under a little cave in at the bottom. Hoping that the enemy didn’t see. The footsteps stop at the edge of the cliff. Couple minutes pass with complete silence. Then the enemy retreats back to where they were heading.  
I spend a couple hours waiting until finally crawling out. Making my way back to the cave and thankfully Coric was still breathing as normal as one could be. Still passed out from a day and a half ago, fever had thankfully receded. No sight of the enemy.  
It took another 2 days before the reinforcements arrived from the 627th. 3 and a half days that Coric was still unconscious.   
“You know, for not being a medic, you did a decent job keeping him alive. Hell could’ve fooled me for not being a medic.” the medic from the 627th said when they got Coric stabilized.  
“How long until he wakes up?”I ask not taking an eye off him  
“I would give him a day, two at max.” the medic said and I nodded  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t thank me, it was you who really kept him alive. I still have to check over you, now that he’s stabilized.” I shook my head  
“Not until Coric wakes up.” I stated and the medic walked away coming back with a syringe.   
“Then at least let me give you a painkiller.” I nod and he administers it in my neck, I started losing focus of my surroundings. That wasn’t a painkiller he gave me something to have me pass out.  
“501st and their damn stubbornness.” was the last thing I heard before darkness claimed over.  
### Third person  
Coric woke for what felt like hours maybe minutes, but when he opened his eyes he was back on a ship in a medbay. One of the clone medics stopped by the bed to take down readings from the scanners.   
“How long was I out?” he asks groggily  
“Well, from what the kid gave us and the time you were here on the ship, about 5-6 days.”  
“Kid, what kid?” the other medic gestured to the side of the bed and it was the first time he noticed the other soldier, Kix was it, was fast asleep on the chair with his head slightly laying on the bed.  
“He was the one who managed to get a signal out and did hell of a job keeping you alive. How is he not a medic?” the other man muttered before walking away. Coric looked down at his younger brother and thought in considered admiration.  
### Kix’s P.O.V back on Resolute  
“Kix, may I have a word?” I turn around to see Coric walking up.  
“Of course, sir.” I nod and we start walking again  
“Please, call me Coric. Now before we go any further with this conversation, what are your thoughts of being a medic that night?”  
“Honestly sir, I wouldn’t mind doing it again, gives me a purpose to fight and keep other brothers alive.” I say and he nods slowly  
“Unfortunately, we can’t always save men, but we can always have more medics to save the ones we can. Which brings me to my next question.” he says patiently stopping at the medbay doors and opening them revealing the General and Captain inside walking inside Coric hands me a datapad.  
A request to have me sent back to Kamino for medical training. I look up from the datapad with excitement and question.  
“You can always say no, Kix. Just know if you agree to this, there is no going back.”  
For the first time in his very short life he got a choice. Agree or deny at a chance to be more than a foot soldier and save brother’s lives. How could I say no?  
“I choose to go, but what if I’m not good enough? This isn’t what I was programmed to be.” a flash of anger went through Coric’s eyes.   
“You aren’t programmed to be anything, it’s you who make your own decisions not a ‘programming’. You’ll make a great medic with the right training, I know that for certain.” Coric states without hesitation and I nod.   
###  
The day to leave for Kamino had arrived, packed with what little I had. I heard someone call me in the distance, I turn to see Coric running up stopping a couple feet away from me.  
“This’ll be the last time I see you as a regular infantry soldier. I wish you the best of luck with your training.” he let out one of his hands and I shook it. “I’ll see you on the other side, vod.” I nod and entered the ship.  
### 6 months later  
Exiting out of the ship and down the ramp, the Captain greeted me and congratulated me for graduating the training. Then I was dismissed as he needed to be somewhere else.  
I make my way down to the medbay, the doors slide open and Coric turned around with a small smile on his face.  
“Kix, it’s good to see you again, congrats on your new position as a medic.” he says happily and I nod “The road is a long one and by no means a smooth straight line, last chance to back out now.” I stand there, determination on my face. “Welcome aboard Private Kix, medic of the 501st.” handing me my own medkit. “Don’t let me down, Kix.”   
“Never sir.”


End file.
